


Reality Check

by Sweetlykissedadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlykissedadora/pseuds/Sweetlykissedadora
Summary: For Day 6 of Catradora Week: Reality/Fantasy





	Reality Check

If Catra had her way, Adora never would have gone looking for that stupid sword. She’s not saying she wanted her to be brain damaged from the, but it was honestly starting to seem like the better option to her. 

It certainly was not as if Adora wasn’t doing just fine where she was. She was force captain for crying out loud! The two of them could have moved up the ranks together, taken over together. They would have been enough to keep her here if it weren’t for that stupid sword ‘calling’ her. At least that’s what she had to tell herself. She had to blame the sword, believe that if Adora didn’t get this supernatural calling than she never would have left the horde. Left her. 

Now that she had though, Catra had to do what they promised each other they always would do. Grow up and work their way up the ladder, be the best horde soldiers they could be. Adora was the one that refused to keep her word, so Catra wasn’t doing anything wrong. 

“I am still keeping the promise I made, even though she broke hers. I’m in the right. Even if I do it at any means necessary.” Carta said aloud, running her fingers through her hair as she paced on the roof. 

These were all things she needed to tell herself. All that she needed to get through the mess that was reality. 

In reality, she knew that nothing would have kept Adora here. If she wasn’t hell bent on finding that sword, going into Thaymor on her first mission would have been enough to get her to resist. 

In reality, it was wrong to go after her as viciously as she had. Despite being on opposing sides, Catra went after Adora with a vengeance and used her as her own toy to cope with. It was wrong to infect her how she had, and nothing had made that more apparent than the nightmares they both suffered from afterwards. 

It was even made clear by the fact that Adora wouldn’t even look at her now. They had taken down the great She Ra during a battle, but Catra didn’t bring her back to the Fright Zone. It wasn’t safe for her there, and she wouldn’t put her in further danger. Instead Catra found a small abandoned little village shack, visiting daily to nurse the princess back to health. It was her one way to redeem all that she had done, to get back into Adora’s good graces. She needed her best friend back. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t working out. While Adora was weak, she refused to eat anything. She more often than not refused to let Catra do anything for her. It was getting really frustrating, and Catra didn’t know how much more she could take. Apparently Adora was on the same page. 

“Will you please just leave me alone!” Adora groaned, wincing as she rolled over in the makeshift bed. 

“Adora.” Catra sighed, “Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t check your bandages?” Even just using the word friend kind of hurt. They used to be so much more, they used to be each other’s everything. Or at least Adora was her everything. 

“Reality check, we’re not friends. How could we be after this?” Adora spat, a sweaty mess under her sheets. 

Catra frowned, moving to wipe the hair from Adora’s face. That was her reality check for her, right from Adora’s mouth. Then again the blonde wasn’t really in her best state. 

“Nothing you can say right now will upset me. You’re hurt, and not allowing me to help you. You’re letting your infections spread, and it’s making you talk crazy.” Catra snapped back, no longer taking no for an answer. 

Those were her options, let Catra help her or get worse. She was too weak to move, and there was no way the other princesses would find her here. Catra wouldn’t listen to this absurd talk, and she wouldn’t just stand aside and watch Adora get worse. 

“Reality check, you’re a bitch when you’re infected.” Catra mumbled, mainly to herself. Then she continued to remove the bandages to clean Adora up. Catra may have messed up in the past. Okay, she definitely did. While she couldn’t take that back, she would do her best moving forward.


End file.
